


Saturday morning

by angemacabre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddly morning, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, a ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angemacabre/pseuds/angemacabre
Summary: Levi and Isabel being cute in the morning.





	Saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there aren't enough fan fictions about crack ships in the Aot fandom, and I'm here to change that. It's my first fan fic though, I hope you'll like it ! Enjoy !
> 
> Also big thank you to my girlfriend for correcting my mistakes and making this fic way better ! ♡

Two silhouettes lay in a pure white bed. One is a mess, taking up almost every inch of the bed, while the other sleeps in his corner, not minding the red hurricane. Speaking of the red hurricane, a young female redhead lay sprawled across the bed of which they shared, strands of a hair going everywhere in chaos, her limbs were like a broken doll giving her a strange position, freckled skin revealed by clothes escaping this odd figure. Small sounds escape her lips when a ray of light peaks through the curtain to caress her sleeping face. The man next to her, as he was extremely sensitive to any movements and sounds in his sleep, wakes up. After a while he musters up the energy to open his piercing dull blue eyes and they fall on the sleeping beauty next to him or, in his mind, the stupid brat. Levi always did wonder how the hell she always manages to end in such weird positions in her doze, it never fails to amuse the raven. Isabel is sleeping on her back with her arms up, half of her face buried in her upper arm and holds onto her forearm with her other hand. Her lips are parted, slowly slipping air in and out of her mouth, drool tracing a path on her cheek. Her bright and splendid green eyes are still closed, ignoring the light directed at them. Her nose is way too cute, a small nose sloping upwards at the tip, Levi just wants to reach his hand out to 'boop' it. Freckles are standing out on this adorable nose and on her round cheeks. Levi often spent his time sketching constellations on her delicate skin. He manages to tear himself away from this hypnotic art and continues to gaze at her. Her red hair looks like a nest. 

'A bird could totally feed its yelling brats in there.' Levi snorts at this thought. 

Since it's starting to get hot outside, she went to bed wearing booty shorts and a revealing coral tank top which made Levi's cock twitch when she gave a small show to him after she caught his gaze. Her tank top has a lace V neck with lace also on the straps, something Levi finds quite chaste but also sexy. A strap slipped off of her shoulder in her sleep and threatens to show a nipple.

Levi runs a finger on her small breast, it's so smooth, so tender, so delicious... Perfect. Levi resists the temptation to attach his lips to it as to not wake up his cutie. Her top moved up in the night, exposing her small belly. Levi smiles slightly at this. He loves giving it a ton of kisses when she makes soft whines and bucks her hips up as he eating her out. His gaze gets lower, speak of the devil, her exquisite vagina is trapped in pretty panties and shorts. Not only her pussy, but round booty is also imprisoned there. Oh he loves to slap it when Isabel bends down. At some point he understood she was showing of her butt on purpose to tease him so, as a punishment, he started to slap it each time he caught her (even though they both knew she loved it, kinky brat).  
His eyes sank lower to her lovely legs currently tangled in the blanket. One day, when he found Isabel desperate, he told her he didn't really care about her hairs, unless they were too disgusting or annoying for sex, when she heard that Isabel jumped into his arms in relief. She had found it a burden for her to shave so often just to look good for Levi. He, of course, found it completely stupid that she was worried about such a thing and hated that she felt she had to change her habits because of him. After that she started to shave less often and Levi didn't care. After all, he loves her for who she is.  
He doesn't give a fuck about the flaws she hates so much, he loves them, kisses them and embraces them everyday.  
This stunning woman is his and he won't hesitate one second to fight anyone who wants to hurt her.  
This reminds him of something which happened when they were younger, still in middle school. Some guys were bullying his precious Isabel. When she saw her after school, she had her hair cut in a weird way and Levi, being who he was, was going to make a bad joke about it until he noticed the shine of unshead tears. He immediately hugged her and asked her what happened. She broke down in tears in his arms and explained between sobs that a bunch of boys at her school pulled on her hair and cut it. Levi kept his rage hidden inside of him and took care of the younger girl.

The next day, the boys were found beaten up with their hairs shaved, deep bruises and broken bones. The old fart got mad at Levi for giving him more trouble to deal with but Levi couldn't have cared less. They had hurt his Isabel.  
Levi was pulled out of his thoughts by a long groan. He blinks and looks at his girlfriend who was stretching and rolling in the bed, trying to fully wake up but fails when she buries her face in Levi's pillow.  
"Oi. That's my pilow."  
"Mmhnnghnnn !"  
"..."  
She's now laying on her stomach, half asleep with the blanket forgotten on the floor. This opportunity is too great, Levi couldnt resist. He began to leave butterfly kisses on the part of her arm which isn't hidden under the pillow. A muffled sigh of satisfaction drifts to his ears when his lips reach her shoulder. With a small smirk playing on his lips from an idea, Levi moves and gets his knees on each sides of Isabel near her thighs. Now he's above her and this time he kisses places on her back which aren't covered by her top. He slowly leans down, resting his elbows next to her sides, he discreetly slides his hands under her and fondles these breasts he loves so much. Isabel jumps a little, not expecting this. When he starts, she wants to get away but his hands are so magical and it feels so good that she leaves him alone and allows herself to relax. He moves some of her hair away with his face and kisses her nape while his hands work on her chest. She tilts her head to the side, suddenly finding it hard to breath in the pillow, a small moan followed by his name slips from her cherry lips.

Levi's lips move to hers to kiss her until he rolls away from her with a groan of annoyance. Isabel opens her eyes, not remembering when she had closed them, and sits up.

"Why did you do stop ?..." she says with a sleepy voice while rubbing her eyes.

"Your breath smells like shit. Brush your teeth or eat something, cause I won't kiss you with this shitty smell."

Isabel rolls her eyes, so used to this that it was practically a routine.  
"If you think your breath smells like roses and rainbows you're wrong"

The raven was going to reply to this but forgets his words as he watches her get up. Her body is absolutely breathtaking and he wouldn't mind biting this sweet ass of hers. Isabel gets to the bathroom and gestures for Levi to also come brush his teeth.

"Tch."

He stands and follows his goddess with a death breath into the bathroom, brushing his teeth with her. Then the duo begin to play, fighting to be in front of the sink and mirror, touching the other in erotic ways to excite them, Levi tickling Isabel and Isabel trying to tickle him back but he's too strong and has the advantage of not being ticklish. It ends with toothpaste on Isabel's top and Levi's torso. The male cleans it away and Isabel takes off her top, obliging Levi to give a lick to her nipple. She jumps, blushing, and yelling half-heartedly at him that he's a pervert while Levi only smirks and travels back to the bed, laying on his stomach and enjoying the warm sun against his muscled back. Isabel watches him and mentally compares him to a big cat. She climbs onto the bed and then on top of him, she lays on her front on top of him, her breasts pressing against his muscled back. Levi would never admit it, but he loves it when she presses her body against his. He feels like he makes one with her when their hearts beat against each other. He closes his eyes and relaxes. It's so rare for him to relax and only seems to happen when she's by his side. Neither of them bothered to check the clock for how long they have to cuddle, but both of them silently agreed to stay in bed for the day. 

Minutes passed and the redhead started to run her hands on Levi's skin, her handsome grumpy Levi was only wearing black boxers after all. Then soft whines can be heard in the room and Levi knows. She wants to be kissed. But he's so comfortable in this position, he doesn't want to move, he's so close to falling back asleep, so close to sleeping peacefully. However, the whines keep going. Levi answers with a low groan coming from his chest, Isabel stops for a moment only to whine again after a short break. He gets it, she won't stop until she gets her kisses. She's stubborn like that.  
So he rolls over, keeping his eyes closed, and waits for the promised kisses. She doesn't hesitate to crash her lips against his in a loving and passionate kiss. Levi was a little surprised considering how he expected soft and lazy kisses, and tries to match the emotion.

She straddles his hips, wraps her arms around his neck and slips her tongue past his lips. He pulls on her tongue with his and starts a slow dance with her in his mouth. Soon growing tired of it, he pushes his tongue in her mouth forcefully causing her to gasp softly as he tastes her wet cavern which still held a hint of mint toothpaste. Levi explores her mouth and caresses her tongue until both of them pull away to give air to their pleading lungs. They pant softly while looking in each other's eyes before Isabel rests her forehead against his. The male can't help but think of how much he loves her before pulling her in another sensual and desirous kiss.

 

A short while later Farlan opens the door, not bothering to knock.  
"Hey guys, you said that today we would-"  
His eyes go wide when he sees the state of his best friends. Naked, the red hurricane riding the raven haired man while moans, groans and sounds of skin on skin fill the room. All three freeze in realization.  
"Farlan please leave !!!" Isabel yells while going red.  
"You heard the lady." Levi says while rolling his hips, making the said lady gasp and moan. Farlan immediately slams the door closed, face flushed.  
"I'M TIRED OF SEEING YOU FUCKING !"

"WE WILL GET OUR OWN FLAT SOonnnghha"

Farlan leaves the apartment after that, not wanting to hear more. Isabel dies of embarrassment but quickly forgets about what happened as her mind go blank, Levi having found just the right spot. A smirk plays on his lips as he gazes up at his girlfriend through lidded, lustful eyes. He will never grow tired of this, that much is certain.


End file.
